Untitled
by sakuragirl915
Summary: This a short story for Kyvena. Reina is new to Konoha and KHS. She encounters bullying on her first day at school and what she decides to do will change her life. BTW the story title will be changing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my short story for my friend that made a story up for me I'm gonna do it for her. Her name is Kyvena on here and makes a esoteric stories. ANYWAY on with the story!

Chapter 1

Reina is in the car with her parents riding to their new home in konoha. "Tell me again why we are moving all the way to konoha?" Reina asked from the back seat. "We told you already reina. Your father got a better job offer out here and it pays more." Her mother said while looking back at her daughter. "But why couldn't you of waited until the end of the school year? Because now I have to start in a new school in the middle of the year." Reina grumbled. "Sorry honey. But they couldnt wait that long to start me out here. Besides you'll do fine." Her father said glancing at her through the rear view mirror. She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window and put her headphones in to listen to her music the rest of the way to their 'new' house.

-2 hours later-

Reina honey we're here." Her mother said reaching back shaking Reina's leg when they pulled into the driveway. Reina sat up an looked out the window and saw not a house but a mansion looking house her jaw dropped when she saw the house. "This is where we live now?" "Sure is. Here's the keys, how about you go in and look around. Your father and I can start bringing in the bags." Her mother said handing her the keys. Reina takes the keys and runs to the door quickly unlocks it and is mezmorized by what she sees when she opens the doors. She walks into wat looks like the family room that is all furnished and also has a fireplace in the corner. After taking in the site of the family room she makes her way up the spiral stairs and looks in each room. The first couple rooms were all furnished and looked like spare bedrooms but the next room she walks into was furnished with all her stuff. So she figured this was her room, but now it was bigger with her own bathroom and her own balcony outside. She figured the last room wa s her parents room so she decided to look around her room a little. "Reina?! Where are you?" "Upstairs!" Reina yelled while leaving her room and looking over the balcony. "Can you come help with the rest of the bags honey?" "Sure mom." She runs down and helps her parents with the rest of the stuff and helps unpacking the kitchen and family room stuff.

-Dinner time-

Reina and her parents sit down at the dining table eatting the meal her and her mother worked on. "So Reina what do you think of the house?" Her mother asked. "It's huge. Can we even afford this?" "With your father's new job we can." "Do I start school tomorrow? Please say no." Reina whispered that last part. "Yes you do. I called the school and they said you are able to start tomorrow and all you have to do is go to the office and get your new schedule." Her mother said. Reina finished her meal and said "then I guess I should probably start getting ready for bed and get a good night sleep huh?" "Alright sweetie. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Her parents say. Reina took her plate into the kitchen rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, then she went up to her room and took a shower and got ready for bed. She set her alarm on her phone and then went to bed dreading for the next day to come.


	2. UPDATE: Sorry

UPDATE:. SORRY

Hey everyone I know I just started this story. And I know I haven't updated yet. And here is why. Yes I do have writers block but also I have been looking for a vet assistant job and to top it off my grandma's cat got sick and right now we are waiting for the doctor to come in so we can put her to sleep. I promise I didn't forget about the story. I have some written of chapter 2 so I will TRY to post the chapter later today or tonight. Tomorrow the latest. Again I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

Like I promised. I am posting another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Reina woke up the next morning to her alarm on her cell phone going off at 6:30 am. She groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze bottom on the screen. She smiled when she didn't here the alarm anymore and snuggled into her pillow but then she heard a knock at her door. "What?!" "Time to get up dear!" she heard her father on the other side of the door. "Ugh fine." She said sitting up and stretching. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day and shoes, which was a simple set of black undergarments, a light blue tank top with a dragon design on it and dark blue jeans and her favorite pair of black wedged high top shoes. She laid it all on her bed then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake herself up. once done she came out in a towel and got dressed. Then she dried her platinum blonde hair and decides to straighten it and have the bangs frame her face. Then she put on some eyeliner and pink/red lip stain and then she was done. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Honey you almost ready?" Her mother asked. "Yes mom I'll be downstairs in a minute." She said as she took one last look in the mirror then grabbed her black hoodie, put her phone in her back pocket and her phone charger in her bag, then grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She saw her father sitting at the table in his suit and tie reading the newspaper, and her mother dishing out some food from the stove onto a plate. "Morning." Was all she said as she set her bag by the door and then went to the fridge to get something to drink. "Morning honey. Here is your breakfast." Her mother said as she placed her plate on the table. "Thanks mom." Reina sits down and starts to eat her breakfast. A couple minutes later her father put down the paper and said, "Reina dear your mother and I decided that you are old enough to go to school by yourself so we got you a car." Reina's eyes lit up. "What kind did you get me?" "Come out to the garage with me and see for yourself." Her father said. Reina jumped up and followed her father to the garage, and when he opened the door she saw a hot pink with black trimming Chevy Camaro (A/N. Like Bumblebee but pink) sitting next to the family car. She wrapped her arms around her father hugging him and thanking him. "I'm glad you like it but let's go finish breakfast so you can head to school." Her father said.

-20 minutes later-

"Okay honey please be careful. Love you." Her mother said. "I will mom. Bye. Love you two." Reina said as she got into the car, she buckled up and then started it up. "Drive safe!" Her father yelled. She looked out the window at her parents smiled then yelled bye and took off towards her school. As she was driving/cruising down the street, all of a sudden a midnight blue Chevy Corvette pulled up next to her and the driver honked at her. She looked over and saw a boy with black short hair look over at her and wink at her then speed off past her. "Jerk." She mumbled. In about 10 minutes later she made her way to the school and pulled into a parking spot. She grabbed her hoodie and shrugged it on then grabbed her bag and keys and locked up her car. As she was walking and putting her keys into her bag she didn't notice a car speeding in the parking lot that was coming right at her. "WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled. She looked up and saw the car and froze. But before the car hit her someone tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the ground. She looked up and saw a blur of blonde hair before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-recap- _

_"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled. She looked up and saw the car and froze. But before the car hit her someone tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the ground. She looked up and saw a blur of blonde hair before she passed out._

-on with the story-

The blonde that caught Reina saw her look up at him then pass out. "Shit. yeah." He said as he picked her up carefully and ran into the school straight to the nurse's office. "I need help! Yeah." He said as he ran in. The nurse was there in a second. "What's wrong Deidara?" "She wasn't watching where she was walking and a car almost hit her and I tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the concrete and passed out. Hm." He said without breathing. "Okay Deidara breathe. I'll take her and check her over. You go and tell the principal to come down here." the nurse said. He nodded and handed Reina to the nurse and took off to find the principal.

"Tsunade-Sama you are needed in the nurse's office right now! Yeah." Deidara said as he ran into the principal's office. Tsunade ran to the nurses office with Deidara right behind her, and saw Shizune working on a girl with platinum blonde hair. Shizune saw Tsunade walk in and asked, "Tsunade-Sama do you know who this girl is? Deidara brought her in after she hit her head in the parking lot." "No I do not. She might be our new student from Suna." Tsunade said as she walks over to the girl and see that Shizune had tended to her head. She then turned to Deidara. "Deidara I would like you to tell me more about the car that almost hit her and who the driver might of been." "That's easy who it was. It was that little Uchiha brat, Sasuke. With his damn Chevy Corvette. Yeah." Deidara said as he was looking at Reina. "Thank you ." Tsunade said as she was looking through Reina's bag and found her license. "Ah here we go. Reina Ai Utsukushi. This is our new student. Deidara if you would be so kind and come with me and get her schedule and locker information from me and then by the time you return here she should be awake. You will be her guide around the school today." "Yes ma'am." Deidara said. He followed Tsunade back to her office.

-10 minutes later-

Reina groans as she starts to wake up. "Shizune. She is waking up." By the time Reina opened her eyes Shizune was right next to her. "How are you feeling Mrs. Utsukushi?" Shizune asked. "How do you know my name?" Shizune explained that Tsunade went through her bag to find out who she was and found out she was the new student. "My head hurts like hell." "I bet it does but you are just lucky one of our star football players tackled you out of the way from getting hit by the car." "Star football player?" Reina looked around and finally noticed Deidara sitting in the corner. He got up and walked over to her. "My name is Deidara Iwa. I'm the 'star football player' that saved you. Yeah." Reina started to blush so she looked away. "Thank you by the way." She mumbled. "No problem. I'm just sorry you hit your head. Yeah." He said smirking at her shyness. Reina then looked at Shizune and asked when she was able to leave. "Whenever you feel like you are ready. Deidara here is also going to be your guide for the day." Shizune said. Reina nodded her head and slid to the edge of the bed and stood and swayed a bit but was able to walk. Deidara grabbed her bag and handed it to her and she slung it over her shoulder. He also offered her his arm to hold onto for balance. She blushed but took his arm for a little bit of support. Deidara saw her blush and smirked.

Deidara and Reina were walking down the hall and had all the students looking at them. All of a sudden a boy with orange hair ran up to them. "Deidara-sempai! Who is this pretty lady?" "Tobi go away!" Deidara growled and made Tobi back away. "I'm Reina. " Reina said as she waved to Tobi. "Reina-chan is so pretty." Toni said with a smile. "Thank you. By the way Deidara what is my schedule? " Deidara pulled out her schedule and said, "Well you missed your first class which was Science with Orochimaru. We are heading to your next class which is History with Kakashi-Sensei. I also have that class along with some of my friends, who you will be able to meet." She nodded her head. And looked at her schedule and saw she also had Math with Asuma, PE with Gai (she doubted she would participate today), and English with Kurenai. Ad she was looking at her schedule she didn't realize that they were standing in front of a door. "Here we are. Ready?" Deidara said looking down at her. She took a deep breath and nodded. He opened up the door and Kakashi looked up from his little orange book he was reading. "There you are Deidara. Is this our new student?" "Name is Reina Ai Utsukushi." Reina said smiling at Kakashi. "Well today is a free period so Deidara have her sit with you." Kakashi said as he went back to his book.

Deidara took Reina to the back of the class where she saw Tobi and four others sitting in a group. "Hey guys!" Deidara said. "Hey Deidara. Who is that behind you?" "This is Reina. She's new here. And you brother tried running her over." Deidara said looking at Itachi. "Wait you mean to tell me that the person who almost hit me was trying to?" Reina asked. "his name is Sasuke Uchiha. My little brother unfortunately. By the way my name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said putting his hand out to shake hands. She took his hand and shook it. Then the girl next to Itachi with the dirty blonde hair and aqua eyes, spoke up. "My name is Shai Kagayaki." "I'm Sasori." A red head said. "nice to meet you all. Hi Tobi." Reina said waving to Tobi who was also sitting with the group. Her and Deidara sat down with the group and chatted the rest of the class time.

**Plz review. I know it's taking forever to update this. I haven't written in a while. But I'm trying my hardest. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Xmas. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I know I said I would try to update before Xmas but as you can see that did not happen and I'm Sorry! I also forgot to give credit to another writer that is my friend Kyvena for letting me use her one character (Shai Kagayaki) which is a character she made for me in one of her stories. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**~DING DONG~**_

That was the bell to notify the students that their second period class was now over and that they had ten minutes to get to their next class. "Deidara are you going to be taking me to my next class?" Reina asked looking up at Deidara. "Um actually I don't have English with Kurenai. But Shai does and I asked her if she'd show you since I'm going the opposite way." Deidara said as they were leaving the classroom and waited for the rest of the group. "Oh…Okay..." Reina said looking a little disappointed. Deidara noticed this and quickly said, "But I promise I'll be outside your English class waiting for you at the end of class and walk you to your next class which will be Gym with Gai." She looked up and smiled and then saw the rest of the group standing behind Deidara. "Deidara why did Reina-Chan look sad for a minute? What did you say or do to her?!" Shai came up to Deidara and wacked him upside the head. "OW! I didn't do a damn thing!" Deidara defended himself. "Shai its okay I'm fine." Reina said looking at Shai and smiling at her. Shai looked at Reina and saw she had a special look in her eyes and she wanted to know exactly what that look was for or who it was for. So she smiled back at Reina and asked if she was ready to head to their next class and Reina nodded. "Later guys see you guys next period." Shai said grabbing Reina's hand and heading to their next class. "Later Reina-Chan! See you after class!" Deidara said/yelled. Shai looked at Reina and saw her blushing. _'So that's it.' _Shai thought and smiled.

**~At English~**

The girls walked into the class with a couple minutes to spare and they saw the teacher sitting at her desk, the teacher looked up and smile. "Hello my name is Kurenai-Sensei and you must be the new student." "My name is Reina and yes I am the new student." Reina said. "Well as you already know this is English and these will be your books. Shai will show you what we have been reading and what you need to do." Kurenai said handing Reina two books. The girls went to Shai's seat which was in the back and had an empty seat next to her so that is where Reina sat. Shai showed her the story they were reading which was everyone's favorite 'Romeo and Juliet' **(A/N: Not my fave!) **and she showed her all the notes that she had. "Don't worry I'll make copies of them for you." Shai said. Reina nodded. "So….Why did you blush when we left the group? Would it be because Deidara?" Reina looked away from Shai blushing. "no." was all she could say. "Sure. Come on tell me! I won't tell the boys if you have a crush on Deidara." Reina looked at her and whispered, "I kind of like Deidara." Shai smiled at her and hugged her. "About time Deidara found a girl that is not a bitch or a slut." When they pulled away Reina looked at her confused. "Oh Deidara dated a girl name Sakura Haruno and ever since she joined the cheerleading squad she has changed completely. She used to be part of the group and was a good friend of mine. But now she's got the 'squad'." Shai said.

She looked at the door and whispered, "Speaking of the devil." Reina looked over to the door and saw three girls walk into the class. One girl kind of looked like Deidara but her hair was platinum blonde not a yellow blonde and her hair was all up in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye. She has blue eyes. The second girl had medium length red hair and wore glasses. And the third girl had long pink hair that the bangs framed her face and she had aqua eyes. "Who are they?" Reina whispered. "In order they are Ino Yamanaka, Karin Taka, and the queen bitch Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**And that is where I will end it! PLZ DON'T HIT ME! Now before anyone freaks out about me hating on Sakura. She ****IS**** my favorite character but I wanted to switch it up for a change. I'll be updating soon. REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE WITH REVIEWS!**


	6. (Anyone Out There?) Kind of an update

Hey guys and gals. I just want to post this only because I want to see who will actually open up my story and read this.

I know I don't post a lot but I am trying to get back into writing and I a working on new chapters for some of my stories but I feel that no one is reading my stories anymore because I am not getting anymore reviews or any at all on some of the stories. so if you read this **PLZ** review or PM me and let me know you are excited for me to update my stories and want me to continue them. It would mean a lot to me if you did that.

I really enjoy writing these stories but I want to hear what ppl think of them.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello my little readers (not sure if anyone is really reading my stories anymore) But anyway I'm back with the next chapter!**

* * *

-Recap-

"_Who are they?" Reina whispered. "In order they are Ino Yamanaka, Karin Taka, and the queen bitch herself Sakura Haruno." _

-End of Recap-

**Chapter 5**

When the 'squad' came in they were talking and laughing. As they were talking Karin noticed Shai at the back of the room with Reina. "Hey Sakura looks like we have a new student?" she whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked over to where Karin was looking and smirked. She started to walk to the back of the room towards the girls. "So who's the new girl Shai?" Sakura said smiling. Shai took a deep breath and said, "Go away Sakura your seat is in the front of the class." "Why so harsh? I was just trying to be polite and introduce myself to the new girl." Sakura said with a smirk. "My name is Reina." Reina said from her spot next to Shai. Sakura looked at her and nodded then left them alone for the moment since the bell was about to ring and the class room was filling with students. Once the bell rang Kurenai stood from her desk and announced that there was a new student. "Her name is Reina. Hope you all give her a warm welcome." She said. Then she went on with the lesson.

_**~Skip to the end of class~ **_**(A/N I won't bore you with me typing what they do in English class.)**

"Ok class make sure to read chapters 6 &amp; 7 because we will be discussing them tomorrow. You can have the last couple minutes to talk among yourself, just don't get loud." Kurenai said. Shai and Reina sat in the back with their stuff packed away, so they starting to talk. "So how are you liking KHS?" **(A/N: KHS is Konoha High School.) **Shai asked Reina. "It seems ok besides almost getting ran over by a punk." "Sasuke has always been a jerk. I just never thought he would try to run someone over." Shai said. Sakura heard this and made her way to them. "So you're the bitch that is accusing Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said. Shai stood in front of Reina and said, "If it wasn't for Deidara your 'Sasuke-kun' would have hit her!" Reina sat there shocked of what was happening. All of a sudden the bell rang and Reina saw Deidara and Itachi enter the room and rush over to them. "What's going on here?" Deidara asked. "Your little bitch of an ex is starting shit again." Shai said. Itachi went over to Shai and put his arms around her to hang on to her in case she decided to attack Sakura. Sakura looked at Shai and went to slap her but before she made contact a hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes went up the arm and found that Deidara had stopped her. "Sakura it would better if you left to head to your next class." Deidara said pulling her away from Shai. She pulled her arm out of his grip, glared at them muttering 'this isn't over bitch' and then went back over to Ino and Karin and they all left the room. Itachi let go of Shai and then looked behind him and saw Reina just sitting there staring. Deidara noticed her and went over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Reina? You okay?" he whispered grabbing her shoulders. She snapped out of it and saw Deidara's face close to hers so out of instinct she jerked back and he had to grip her shoulders so she wouldn't fall backwards. She reached out in front of her and grabbed his shirt to catch herself. "Deidara you scared her." Shai said as she wacked him in the back of the head. (Again) "Reina are you okay?" Shai asked. Reina looked at her and nodded. She looked in front of her and saw that she was gripping Deidara's shirt. She blushed and let go of it. Deidara let go of her shoulders and stood up. "Come on. Let's head to our next class." Deidara said holding out his hand. Reina blushed even more but grabbed his hand and stood up and grabbing her bag. Shai watched all this and couldn't help but smile. _'Just hope Sakura doesn't fuck this up.' _Shai thought to herself.

The four of them headed to her next class which was gym. Itachi and Deidara went into the boy's rooms and Shai and Reina went into the girls to change. Then they all met in the gymnasium. As Reina was sitting with Itachi, Deidara and Shai she saw Sakura and her squad on the other side of the gym with a couple of boys. "Hey guys whose are the boys that Sakura's with?" Deidara looked over and then said, "Well the boy with the black hair that looks like a chicken butt is itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, and he's the one that tried hitting you. How he is even here I'll never know and the one with the yellow spiked hair is Naruto Uzumaki. They both are football players. And Sasuke is dating Sakura." Reina looked at Sasuke and thought to herself, _'He's the one that winked at me on my way here.' _

Reina walked started to walk over to the other group and Deidara noticed and grabbed her by the arm. "What are you doing Reina?" "I just want to have a 'talk' with Sasuke." She said as she pulled her arm out of his grip. Deidara decided to follow her but he kept his distance as she continued to walk over to Sakura's group. Sakura saw Reina walking her way and then saw Deidara behind her and noticed he had a protective look in his eyes. "Reina right? How are you?" Sakura asked while fake smiling at her. Reina looked at her and gave her the same smile back. "Oh I'm just fine. I just wanted to introduce myself to Sasuke here and let him know who I am." Sasuke heard his name and came over and stood in front of Reina. "Hey there cutie. How are you feeling?" He said smirking at her. "Oh so you already know who I am. That's good and I'm fine since Deidara-kun was able to get me out of the way before you were able to hit me with your Corvette." Reina said smiling at him. Sasuke's smirk disappeared. "Well you should have been watching where you were going so a good player like Deidara didn't have to waste his tackling skills on you to save you." Sasuke growled as he got in her face. Reina frowned and turned her back like she was going to walk away, but instead she turned back around and punched him square in the nose. Sakura screamed as she ran over to Sasuke and noticed his nose was bleeding and possibly be broken. She looked up at Reina. "What's your problem you crazy bitch?!" "That was for trying to run me over this morning." Reina growled at her. Deidara rushed over to them and stood by Reina. Then he saw Sakura stand up and then swing at Reina but before he could react Reina already grabbed her fist and then punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura fell to knees gasping for air and Deidara grabbed Reina and pulled her away and back towards their group. Shai and Itachi came running over and Shai grabbed Reina by the shoulders and asked, "Now why in the world would you go and do that?" "I felt like it. I saw him and I wanted to hit, so I did." She said with a smile. "I knew I'd like you. You're not going to be one of those girls that let people push her around." Shai smiled back at her. Itachi just shook his head and Deidara just smiled.

"What happened to these youthful students?" Guy-Sensei said walking over to Sasuke and Sakura. Deidara looked over and smirked but didn't say anything, he wanted to see what those two would say. Sakura stood up and said, "Guy-Sensei the new student came over here and attacked Sasuke-kun and I, and we were just minding our own business." She started to fake cry. Guy just looked at her then looked around and then spotted Deidara's group and saw Reina. "Sakura please take Sasuke to the nurse." Sakura helped Sasuke out of the gym. Guy-Sensei walked over to Deidara and their group, he looked at Reina and said, "So you're the new youthful student? I'll let stuff with those two slide. Just don't do it again. It's not youthful!" Reina looked at him and smiled. "Good now let's start todays class with a friendly game of dodgeball!" everyone split into teams and played dodgeball for the whole class period.

* * *

**Well there is another chapter. Again I'm sorry that it is taking so long to update. But I'm trying to type when I have time. Which is mostly at night. **

**Again I'm not going into detail with what all happens in the classes. I hope who ever reads these already knows what is going on in gym class and the other classes.**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions for a title please let me know. I am horrible with titles. If I get a couple suggestions I might put up a poll on here to help decide.**

**Anyway DON'T forget to review! Send me some love people! Ill update as soon as I can!**


End file.
